Animorphs: New Destinies
by Leh1
Summary: Hearing the arrival of Visser IIX, a new alien travels to earth to give three new humans powers. Romance between Jake and Carlos


Chapter One- Captured  
  
I felt my heart race as I flew through the air with the grace of a crane and with the body of the crane. Black tipped wings flapped at their fullest and my long legs were bent underneath me.  
  
{Jake} I telepathically said.  
  
{What do you want, Marco?} he replied, from below. I looked down to see him charging in his gorilla form, his large fists pounding the ground.  
  
{Do you think we should pick up new forms before we go and try to get Cassie and Rachel back?} I replied. Cassie and Rachel, had, when we were ambushing the Yeerks, been captured. We had only done this so we could get Tobias back, but lost Cassie and Rachel in the process. We can only hope they're still alive.  
  
{I don't really know,} he replied, {but if we do, they'll have to either be small and stealth or big and powerful.}  
  
{No doubt}, I said, {maybe a cougar morph will be cool. Or a black widow spider.}  
  
{Marco, be realistic. I don't think the zoo, or even Cassie has a black widow spider.}  
  
{Oh man, that sucks. I guess the cougars are in, right?}  
  
{Looks like it.}  
  
We continued on to the zoo, where we would hopefully gain the DNA of two cougars. Before we could enter the zoo without attention, we would have to revert back to our human bodies. We entered an alley where I had stored our clothes the day before. I landed beside Jake and we both started to morph.   
  
My bones grew, my feathers melted into hair. My legs became long and slender, as my arms did so from wings. My beak reverted into a mouth as the last of the transformation took place.   
  
I looked up as Jake was also finished. We were both in our boxers, which was the most comfortable morphing suit we knew of. Jake looked at me, and I blushed. His blue eyes reflecting the slight sunlight coming through the cloudy sky. He was beautiful.  
  
We both got dressed. I was in a dark red t-shirt and dark, faded jeans. Jake was in a light blue t-shirt that really matched his eyes. His pants were light and baggy.   
  
"Let's go," he said. We made our way into the zoo and past the reptiles, birds, and primates. We stopped in front of the feline part of the zoo, where the cougars were sure to be at.   
  
"I'll take that one," I said, pointing to a cougar who was lying on a branch of a low tree.  
  
"That one is mine," Jake answered, pointing to one closest to the fence. We hurriedly made our way over the fence and into the yard. Each cougar in the cage looked at us from behind dark green or brown eyes. Slowly, I made my way to the cougar I had chose to be mine. It started to make a low growl, but I kept my ground. I reached out to touch it, but it snarled at me and I jerked back.  
  
"Just do it carefully," I heard Jake say. His voice was very reassuring.   
  
As Jake said, I carefully and slowly touched the cougar's stomach. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate. My mind switched to the mind of the cougar's, and then switched back to my own. I looked back at Jake. He had, too, acquired the DNA. We nodded at each other and climbed the fence, exiting the zoo.  
  
We both morphed into red tailed hawks that we had acquired a week ago. We flew over trees and houses until we saw something incredible and terrific at the same time. Cassie and Rachel were walking down the street!With our clothes in our talons, we landed behind a tree, de-morphed, and walked up to the girls.  
  
"Cassie!" yelled Jake, smiling his oh-so-sexy smile.  
  
"Yo, Rachel!" I said, also smiling, I didn't know if it was because of Jake or because the girls were back.  
  
"Hey guys," said Rachel. The Xena Warrior Princess was different, in some way, some how.  
  
"How'd you escape?" Jake asked.  
  
"We morphed into ants and snuck out. It wasn't easy," replied Cassie. Their eyes were empty. They were missing something, and I suddenly knew what it was. They were Controllers.   
  
"Jake," I said, nudging him on the shoulder, "come here." I walked off to the side, far enough so that the girls couldn't hear me.  
  
"Marco, what is it?" whispered Jake.  
  
"The girls--they got them. The girls are Controllers." I saw the hurt in his eyes. After his parents, his brother and now the girls, who wouldn't be hurt. I tried my best to look sympathetic without letting the girls find anything out. We turned back to the girls, then looked at my watch.  
  
"Uh, we need to go. We're going to go check out the mall to see if we can find any new Controllers. The more we know about, the better." said Jake, and as always, he sounded so calm and collected.   
  
"We'll go with you," said Rachel. She, or rather, it knew how to disguise well.  
  
"No, this is a two man job, you know, we can't have girls raining on our checkout time," I said, cracking a joke like always. It was a lie, of course, but anything is better than staying with these Controllers. Especially if it was with Jake. We turned and left the street, leaving the two beings standing there. 


End file.
